El señorito del Imperio
by Felinos
Summary: Porque una ocupación pacífica es mejor que una violenta, y a Perú así se lo ha enseñado Inca... lo mejor que ha podido. Chibi!Perú y Chibi!Chile.
1. Chapter 1

Hemos escuchado por allí que es la semana PeChi, ¿y qué mejor momento para empezar a publicar algo sobre los dos pequeños? Capítulos pequeños por nuestros pequeños, ¡totalmente escrito y listo para la semana! ¿Les parece bien un capítulo el martes y otro el jueves?

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, nosotras sólo fingimos que no se ha olvidado de los imperios americanos.

* * *

_"El Inca los recibió con la afabilidad acostumbrada y les hizo mercedes y regalos con dádivas que entre los indios se estimaban en mucho y, viendo el buen suceso que en su conquista había tenido, envió los mismos requerimientos a los demás pueblos comarcanos, hasta el desaguadero de la gran laguna Títicaca, los cuales todos, con el ejemplo de Hatun Colla y de Chucuitu, obedecieron llanamente al Inca". _

—_Garcilaso de la Vega, Comentarios Reales. Libro segundo, capítulo XX._

* * *

**El señorito del Imperio**

Inca está conversando y, más que nada, escuchando conversar a la gente adulta del lugar. Luego de explicar este asunto complejo del porqué es tan importante que el niño se quede permanentemente a su tutela, ya no serán las visitas esporádicas que hacía hasta hace un tiempo a esta parte sureña del Collasuyo (cuando aun el niño no nacía). Ya que en eso quedó por última vez con Picunche.

También comparte, con los pobladores al mando de la provincia, que esta decisión les beneficiara en cuestión de trueques, que éstos serán hechos con mayor cantidad y los mejores productos (una quinua más selecta, ollucos, garbanzos), éstos no dejan de presentarle sus respetos (que él recibe altivamente, claro está) cuando las reglas se establecen con más claridad.

Y a todo esto, Chilli, nuestro pequeño y aventurero Chile, se encuentra escondido en un rincón muy, muy, muy quietecito mirando y **jurando** que nadie lo ve porque lleva puesto un poncho negro y la cara pintada con hollín.

Si alguien dice que las rucas mapuches no tienen esquinas, le comunico que ésta es una casa al estilo incaico, traída por un grupo de colonos y que Chibi Chile no es sólo el grupo mapuche, muchas gracias, que existen también los aymaras, atacameños, picunches y muchos más dominados por los incas.

Lleva mirando varios minutos algo, o más bien, a alguien, que le llama la atención.

El pequeño que acompaña a Inca, anda un poco distraído, pero sin poder notarlo demasiado porque las personas que tiene delante son pueblos futuramente anexados, quizás. Su taita hace muy buenos tratos, así que deja de mirar a la lagartija que revolotea por los pies de alguien. Se rasca la frente, levantando así su chucu de oro con borla, ése tallado por las concubinas de Inca, hace calor:

—Taita... Tengo hambre —susurra, jalando con su manito la capa del nombrado, sonrojado por la altura y el calor, mira alrededor.

—Ya pronto —le pone una mano en el cuellito, para calmarlo. Afuera deben estar asando a una pobre llamita indefensa. Frunce el ceño ante algo que dice un hombre joven—. Debes estar aburrido, ¿quieres salir? —le ofrece, arreglándole el chucu a como lo tenía antes.

Perú mira hacia la esquina y se queda observando una protuberancia negra cerca de las plantas, piensa que puede ser un animal gigante, traga saliva y cuando oye hablar a Inca, levanta la mirada a él. Asintiendo.

—¿No vas a demorar demasiado? Entonces me voy —sonríe, aceptaaaaando.

—Pero no te pelees con nadie —le advierte Inca, sin soltarlo—, no hasta que dé la señal —que todos rogamos nunca dé y le acepten la ocupación pacíficamente. Le hace un cariño varonil en el cuello.

Chile se siente observaaaaadooooo y se encoge más en su lugar. Perú sigue sonriendo, aunque ahora más cómplice, porque se siente mucho más fuerte cuando Inca confía en él para las peleas. Se siente responsable, oh... Infla el pecho y cierra los ojos con la caricia y se ríe nerviosito.

—Voy a... Buscar algo para el almuerzo y supervisar el trabajo de algunos hatunrunas —avisa y se acomoda el vestido, lleno de tiras de oro, color rojo. Porta algunos anillos en los dedos que dejan muy en claro que pertenece a la nobleza. Ah, y un brazalete de oro en el antebrazo, que le hará más sexy cuando sea grande (Chile da fe de ello... en su interior). Con una reverencia leve se despide de los presentes, todo chiquitito.

—Quiero que me digas todo cuanto logres averiguar —le encomienda Inca, en un tono muy serio para hacerle creer a Perú que esta es una expedición.

A Chile le queda clarísimo que el niño que Inca ha traído consigo es alguien importante, parece bañado en sol, le mira todo lo que brilla cuando se mueve y al ver que se despide se siente tentado de seguirlo. No entiende mucho de lo que hablan los grandes, y despacito, despacito, se levanta con la espalda contra la pared.

Va a seguirle.

Perú asiente una vez más en dirección a Inca y sale, desplazándose lento... Al llegar al umbral: **corre**. A mucha velocidad. Hasta que recuerda al animal que vio hace un momento, se detiene, ay, muy asustado. Pisa su capa de casualidad y agacha el cuerpito a la esquinita para limpiarla.

El animal en cuestión ha salido pegadito a las paredes y asoma la cabeza para buscarlo afuera. Mira en todas direcciones y ve más allá un punto brillante, reflejando el sol. Se le acerca caminando a paso rápido, decidido a preguntarle a qué vino y por qué se llevaron a los hijos de los jefes, que eran sus compañeros de juego, sea dicho, dejándole solo... Chile _for __**ever **__alone, _realmente _for __**ever **__alone_... Pero mientras más cerca está, más lento camina. Se detiene a cinco pasos de Perú, a su espalda.

Hay un vientecito que les mueve la ropa.

Perú suelta una exclamación en quechua, feliz, porque su ropa brilla más. Yergue su cuerpito dispuesto a seguir con su camino, pero ha oído pisadas cercanas, se pone «en guardia» y voltea leeeeentamente en sus pies.

Chile le está mirando fijamente y con la boca hecha una línea, el corazoncito latiéndole desbocado porque aún le tiene miedo a Perú, aunque le digan que es una persona (sigue pensando que puede controlar el clima, el tonto).

Perú queda frente a él, también mirándole fijo a los ojos, tratando de atemorizar justamente porque sólo ve a un niño sucio, quizá es hijo de algún agricultor. Carraspea.

—¿Te has perdido? —en quechua.

—No —le contesta Chile (que es la palabra que primero aprendió en ese idioma) y se acerca un paso, con mieeeeedooooo, pero debe ser valiente, ¿no? Para imponer respeto. El pequeñito peruano lo sigue mirando, sin acercarse porque todo lo que ha aprendido de los guerreros y su padre es: Te tratan cómo te ven. Levanta la barbilla un poquito para no estar del mismo tamaño.

—¿Entonces has venido por encargo de alguien? —ahora piensa que es hijo de un charqui.

—Sí —medio mentira, medio verdad, y si pronuncia algo mal, le pedimos perdón, está aprendiendo aún el idioma. Se acerca otro pasito. Chile di algo que no sean monosílabos, te lo pedimos.

Perú se relame los labios mientras lo sigue observando de pies a cabeza, oooootro gesto para intimidar, por Dios. Es muy probable que el pequeñito de Chile no lleve ojotas o algo por el estilo, a diferencia de Perú.

—¿De quién es el encargo? Muéstrame —ordena, y Chile se retuerce las manos porque no tiene nada que mostrarle.

—No tengo —confiesa y le mira con miedito, pero frunciendo el ceño para disimular. Quiere lloraaar y que lo abracen porque Perú es imponente y brilla mucho y puede controlar el clima—. Soy Chili —se presenta bajito, bajito—, y quiero saber —no se le escuchan los murmullos.

Perú se acerca unos pasos a medida que habla el otro, mirándole ya no tan intimidante, suavizado un poquito aunque aún desconfía.

—Chi... ¿_Chilli? _—pregunta extrañado, le es familiar esa palabra por algún páramo del territorio al sur—. ¿Eso quiere decir que me has mentido? —no logra entender los murmullos. Lo cual le hace fruncir el entrecejo en confusión.

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos—. No tanto —acepta y lo siente muy cerca y al verle fruncir el ceño agrega—. Me envío yo mismo.

Perú levanta las cejas porque seguro... Si se va enviado él mismo quiere decir que hay problemas o su familia ha muerto, y sospecha más al verlo como está.

—¿Ha sucedido algo, entonces? —se acerca más, intrigado—. ¿Vienes por ayuda de Taita? —miniatura Perú piensa que es sólo un niño para deambular así en esas fachas y salir como animalito de cualquier lado.

—Vengo a preguntarle cosas, pero los grandes no me dejan hablar —le explica, con menos miedo ahora que le habla—. ¿Me puedes responder tú? —da un mini pasito hacia atrás al sentirlo tan, **tan** cerca.

Perú sonríe, muy interesado. Las plumitas de su chucu se menean suavecito con el viento.

—¿Qué cosas quieres conocer? Yo conozco** todo** —sentencia, con los ojos bien abiertos. Los cuales… son del color del trigo, con un leve brillo.

—Ehhh... —Chile se sonroja por el tono suave y le mira a los ojos. No se atreve a preguntarle directamente—. ¿Quieres comer primero? —le invita para agasajarlo un poco antes de preguntar algo **tan** importante, queriendo hacer esto bien paso a paso como la gente grande le ha enseñado que se hace.

—Ay, me muero de hambre —confiesa Perú, más feliz todavía. Y ya hasta se va a olvidar de lo que Chile quiera interrogarle—. Justo iba en busca de papas para acompañar la llama que cocinan, ¿vamos? —da un respiro de separación entre ellos.

—Bueno —Chile le sonríe un poquito, pensando que es muy inteligente y que cuando Perú ya esté comido y soñoliento, le sacará la información—. Las mujeres están detrás de la casa, cerca del corral —le explica, y da un pasito hacia donde le señala con una mano no ennegrecida.

Perú da un aplauso con sus manos pequeñitas y medias regordetas. Va a empezar la marcha, pero antes esperando que su invitado le siga. Y se sorprende que sepa de las mujeres porque el corral está como dentro de la casa, voltea, intrigado con ello.

—Son mujeres de mi padre, que ahora ayudan con el almuerzo —matan, descuartizan y arrancan las vísceras de los pobres animalitos para saciar nuestro apetito—. ¿Has estado espiando mucho tiempo? —levanta una ceja.

—Maso menos —responde muy rápido y con una pronunciación pésima. Le sigue, y si se había calmado un rato, esto le preocupa—. ¿Me vas a acusar?

—Sí —es todo lo que contesta y sigue su camino, mostrando el sol en su capa de muchos colores. Sonriendo a la nada. Porque le ha entendido «me vas a cocinar». Chile se asusta, de cerquita a pasos rápidos (menos mal que no sabe qué le ha entendido Perú).

—¿Por qué? No lo hagas —le pide—. Si lo haces, yo también lo haré —amenaza... Sin tener nada de lo que acusarle.

Perú carraspea.

—Soy el hijo del Sol, heredero de la Pachamama —se presenta. Imponiendo respeto, **oooootra **vez, sólo para dejar constancia—. ¿Tú harás, qué? ¿Cocinarme? —mira de reojo a Chile, sin quitar la sonrisa

—¡No voy a cocinarte! —frunce el ceño, y le cree lo de ser hijo del sol, aunque con sus reservas (más vale prevenir que lamentar)—. Voy a acusarte.

—¿Acusarme? —Perú se rompe en carcajadas, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos deja de hacerlo porque... ¿y si este niño es alguna clase de demonio disfrazado de humano para chuparle la sangre? Traga saliva. Luego va a ir a visitar al Hampa-Camayoc más cercano de esta zona, por si las moscas.

—¿Con quién vas a hacerlo? Nadie te va a tomar en cuenta.

—¡Sí me van a tomar en cuenta! —Chile se le acerca para ir a la par, así discuten más fácilmente—. Te acusaré con los jefes de mi casa y se van a alzar si no retiras tu acusación —les digo desde ya que ni se acuerda acerca de qué le iba a acusar, acusación es una palabra muy grande para un niño, la ha oído en conversaciones de grandes. Perú se detiene de caminar y le mira a los ojos.

—Taita es el jefe de todos los pueblos, familias y casas —o eso cree Perú, pero seguro no está muy lejos de la realidad. Frunce el ceño—. ¡Me van a creer a mí y no a ti!

—Pero cuando a mis jefes les diga que me acusaste ya no le van a hacer caso —replica Chile y se siente olor riiiiico a carne en el aire—. Además, tú eres un extranjero en mi casa.

En este momento se encuentran en algún punto indeterminado al norte del actual Chile y sur del actual Perú.

—No me interesa quienes sean tus jefes porque no sé quién eres —sonríe Perú y le palmea la cabecita—. Pronto serán mis tierras —promete, habiendo oído de antemano, la mayor parte de la conversación tramitadora que sostenía su papá con los extraños (o eso cree haber entendido).

—Yo nunca seré parte de tu territorio —promete Chile, y le empuja la mano—. Y yo soy la tierra del fin del mundo —dice con **mucho** orgullo, algo así como **la** Tierra Del Fin Del Mundo, y le saca la lengua. Perú está con la genuina cara de «has osado empujar a un dios», estático. Frunce el ceño.

—Entonces la próxima vez que te vea, será en un duelo —advierte, señalándole con un dedo con un par de anillos de oro en él.

* * *

_Ten cuidado con quién te estás metiendo, Chile._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "the young master of the Empire". _

—_¿Te has perdido? _

_._

—_Taita es el jefe de todos los pueblos, familias y casas. ¡Me van a creer a mí y no a ti!_

_. _

—_Yo nunca seré parte de tu territorio. _

_._

—_Entonces la próxima vez que te vea será en un duelo._

* * *

—¡Pues te voy a ganar! —Chile ni siquiera sabe a qué clase de duelo se refiere. El estómago le gruñe, se escucha el murmullo de las mujeres hablando. Le mira feo, todo lo feo que puede mirarle—. Feo —agrega tarde y como el **gran** insulto.

Perú se voltea, ignorándole, porque Inca le ha enseñado que no debe responder cuando la gente está sulfurada. Espera entretenerse caminando a buscar comida. Sin despedirse.

A Chile le revienta que no le conteste y bufa. Pero como se dirigen en la misma dirección, camina detracito suyo. Una señora (madre de tres hijos, sea dicho) se les acerca con una sonrisa al verlos. Se dirige primero a Perú, culpa de las joyas.

Chile va pensando en lo feo que es Perú y en lo desagradable y altivo y que nunca le va a preguntar nada... Casi con la nariz pegada a su espalda.

Perú sigue caminando, un poco fastidiado por lo irrespetuoso que fue su «invitado». Se abanica con las manos por el calor. A este paso va a tener que bañarse en la laguna más cercana que encuentre. Le sonríe a la señora que se acerca, en toda su omnipotencia... Pequeñita.

—Buen día, que los apus estén con usted —saluda.

—Awww —ella le encuentra adorable. Chile choca con la espalda de Perú, cortando sus murmullos—. ¿Desea comer, señorito? —le ofrece, acuclillándose para hablarle desde su altura. A Chile ni lo ve. _Loooooseeeeer._

Perú se emociona porque se arrodilla ante su grandeza y sonríe más amplio. Asintiendo a lo de la comida.

—Iba en busca de almuerzo, pero si usted se ofrece... —acepta, con ese quechua de marcado acento cusqueño.

—Está al punto, por favor, acomódese donde más le guste —le pide ella y le sonríe queriendo apretarle los cachetes, mientras el otro niño mira por encima del hombro de Perú, aún con la cara manchada. Ella ve esa cara neeeeegra y levanta las cejas sin saber qué hacer con ese... ¿Niño?

—Gracias —accede Perú sin dejar la sonrisa y camina para acomodarse en alguna roca, ya que la mesa es del mismo material. A los pies de un árbol—. Uy, que rico —elogia al oler y observar la comida frente a él. Papas, camotes, habas cocidas, carne...

La mujer le sigue con la mirada y se levanta. Mira hacia el otro niño sin saber bien qué hacer con él. Chile se queda mirando a Perú desde lejos con cara de haaambreee. La mesa está dispuesta para todo el que quiera, pero no le parece bien la idea de comer codo a codo con el que le acaba de discutir.

Perú roba un poco de camote con el dedo y se lo mete a la boca.

—Mmm —Perú mira fijamente al niño raro ése, ¿empezando la venganza?

Chile se cruza de brazos y mira en otra dirección, pero con los ojitos de reojo en Perú. La mujer se acerca a otra, que debe ser una amiga.

—¿Habías visto a ese niño antes? —le pregunta, señalándole disimuladamente a Chile.

La mujer en cuestión sale de su embobamiento por ver a Perú comer y voltea a ver a Chile, arruga la nariz.

—No... ¿será de alguna tribu? —de la Selva.

—¿Por qué no se sienta? —cuchichea—. Mírale la cara toda sucia —desaprueba.

El pequeño Perú con la boca toda repleta de comida, cual barril sin fondo, ya arrasó con tres cuartos de la comida que estaba dispuesta en la mesa. Manteniendo contacto visual con Chile para alardear lo delicioso que se encuentran los alimentos, en especial la carne. Se relame y traga.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —le pregunta Perú a Chile, ya que piensa que negarle la comida a alguien es excederse y él no es de esos.

—Por eso creo que es de alguna tribu... Desde hace cuántos soles no se lavará —contesta la otra mujer y le mira apenadita porque es un niño al fin y al cabo.

—Porque estás sentado tú —Chile le saca la lengua otra vez—. Además, no tengo hambre —miente descaradamente mientras se le hace agua la boca.

—Preguntémosle al señorito qué hacer con él —sugiere la primera mujer—, quizás es su amigo... —agrega dudándolo muuuchooo.

—Te voy a chupar la lengua si no te sientas —ordena Perú con un pedazo de papa en la mano, repitiendo lo que le oyó decir ayer Inca a una chica, algo «rebelde» y vio que funcionó (pero no exactamente como se lo imagina en su inocencia).

—Pero... ¿vino con él? Quizá trabaja para el señorito —siguen cuchicheando las mujeres.

Chile le mira con cara de terror imaginándose que le chupa la lengua y lo deja mudo. Se apresura hacia la mesa:

—Me siento, pero no me chupes la lengua —pide, pero haciéndose el que no tiene miedo en el tono.

—¿Será un compañero de juegos? —agrega la primera mujer a las posibilidades, y al ver que Chile se acerca asiente—. Ambos, seguramente.

Perú sonríe como los padres cuando le quitan la rabieta a sus hijos y terminan comportándose sumisos.

—Come. Todo esto es regalo de mi madre, come —refiriéndose a la Madre Tierra, no a su madre real. Aunque… Bueno, tiene serias contradicciones con eso de su origen. Le junta las cosas más ricas a su lado, ya que no hay platos. Chile las mira y lo mira a él.

—No tengo hambre —repite terco, teeeeerco y el estómago le reclama tan fuerte que hasta las mujeres escuchan. Se sonroja y le tiembla el labio.

Perú vuelve a agarrar un tubérculo y se lo lleva él a la boca de Chile, ya que se pone terco. Nadie en su corta vida se le ha negado tanto, Dios mío. Aunque lo va a dominar, porque eso lo fortalecerá a él y al imperio y su Taita estará tan orgulloso que él será el descendiente y gobernará hasta el fin del mundo.

—Cómetelo. Es de mi mamá —vuelve a repetir, restregándosela en la boca.

Chile hace ruiditos intentando quitar la boca, y le sujeta el brazo a Perú, las dos mujeres miran escandalizadas la escena.

—¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? —se acerca una de ellas a detenerlos... Y a regañar a Chile por **no** obedecer a Perú—. ¡Deberías agradecer que el señorito le ofrezca comida de su propia mano! —le da una palmada en la suya. Todos odian a Chile desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Perú se **molesta** y sigue restregándole la papa en la boca.

—Ábrela —hasta frunce el ceño. Y como el otro sigue sin ceder se sube a la mesa. Chile termina por abrir la boca a regañadientes y si alguien se descuida va a morder.

La mujer le suelta. Perú sigue ejerciendo presión.

—Acepta tu destino. Acepta a tu Inca —dice mientras está de rodillas en la mesa y sobre la comida le empuja la papa.

Chile muerde la papa... Y está buena. Mira a Perú con odio, la mujer se inclina.

—¿Le sirvo más? —le pregunta a Perú. Chile traga y se relame.

—Sírvame todas las reservas que haya preparado, este niño tiene que comer. Está todo flacucho y necesita energía para trabajar en la mina —comunica faaaaalsamente, mirando a Chile a los ojos—. Yo volveré para pagárselo, con el doble —promete sonriéndole a la señora.

(**—Qué hijo de putaaaaaaaaaa **—exclama Argentina, a medio destornillarse de la risa. Bolivia come palomitas en la butaca de al lado).

—Como usted diga —con voz de enamorada, maldita sea con estas mujeres que adoran a Perú. Chile le mira con terror (otra vez) y luego todos se preguntan por qué es un hombre tan arisco.

—¿Me vas a enviar a las minas? —se limpia la boca con el brazo—. ¡No puedes! ¿No puedes? ¡No puedes!

(Ecuador piensa que Perú es una mierda asquerosa de persona, mientras toma Inca Kola en un vaso que dice Fanta, porque él está a favor de Chile siempre, uh, _man_).

Perú se ríe angelicalmente… y se muerde un labio. Asiente.

—Ahí aprenderás a domar ese demonio tuyo —afirma, creyéndose con la autoridad para llevar a cabo su fin. Coge un camote.

(Uruguay se ríe sinceramente de todo, y comenta a quien tenga la mala suerte de estar a su lado que hay un error en la toma, viteh, que la decoración podría haber sido mejor).

—No quiero ir a una mina —asegura Chile y mira las papas—, voy a comer, pero no me envíes a las minas —hay un elemento de recompensa en todo esto de dulce y castigo, ¿no? Creo que Chile merece un cariñito. Uy, ya verán cómo Chile será recompensado. Perú come el camote en silencio, señalándole las papas para que coma. Se sienta más cerca a Chile y estira una piernita para estar más cómodo. El vestido se le debe levantar por algún lado, obviamente. Mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —pregunta después de pasar la comida, más sereno.

—Mmm... —Chile mira la comida y toma una papa, desganado—. Porque brillas.

(Colombia y Venezuela están chillando de lo cachetes tan gorditos que tenía Perú a esa edad y quieren abrazarlos a los dos entre sus graaaaandes pechooooos).

Chile come lentito, y se le aguan los ojos porque hoy ha sido un día horrible y va a ir a parar a las minas cuando lo único que quiere es irse a su casa ya, y eso que recién llegaron hoy.

(Brasil comenta a modo de broma que en la sala deberían arrestar a varios por pedofilia. **Nadie** se ríe de su chiste... Salvo Uruguay por lo bajito, pensando en algunos en específico).

Perú se limpia los dedos en algún espacio de la roca, y le arregla a Chile un mechón de cabello que está cerca de su boca porque sino se lo va a tragar. Mirándole la piel, a ver si tiene algún tatuaje con el que pueda reconocer a qué tribu pertenece o algo.

—¿Y te gusta? Chile le mira en silencio a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza una vez, porque Perú se ve como un semidiós con tanto dorado, debería usarlo más a menudo de adulto. Obviamente no tiene ningún tatuaje... Además que es muy niño todavía cómo para que le hicieran alguno. Perú sonríe.

—¿Cuál de todas mis joyas te gusta más? —apoya las dos manitos en cada costado de la mesa para que lo pueda ver mejor. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—. Quizá te puedo regalar una, o varias —agrega. Chile mira las manos de reojo, y al oír que le puede regalar una, le mira sorprendido.

—¿Eso está bien? —le pregunta con absoluto asombro.

—Si haces lo que yo te ordeno, sí —no se imaginan la cara tan inocente que tiene Perucito ahora. Parece un ángel. Juega con sus pies colgando de la roca.

(Paraguay se sonroja porque quiere un hijito como Perú y darle de comer y sacarlo a pasear en bicicleta y darle mimos y... un hijo. Le hace ilusión).

—No quiero ser parte del imperio —dice Chile con la boca chiquitita—. Quiero volver a mi casa —se mete una papa entera en la boca.

(—¿Vos que opinás, Pari? —sigue Uruguay sin notarlo en la oscuridad

—She, no sé yo. Que se ven muy chulinas —contesta sonriendo).

—Oh, está bien —asiente Perú, porque quiere dejarlo tranquilo para que coma bien—. Qué pena, yo quería compartir mis riquezas con alguien —se lamenta, con la cabecita gacha.

Chile le mira y le incomoda verlo apenado. Busca otra papa (no ha tocado la carne) y habla con ella en la boca, por lo que no se le entiende nada, y le palmotea el hombro a Perú.

Y lo que ha dicho ha sido muy... Chile. De alguna forma. Muy una parte de Chile.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Perú bajito, mirando el piso y meciendo los pies. Con chapitas en las mejillas desde siempre porque el sol no cesa.

—Las puedes compartir conmigo... Pero no quiero formar parte del imperio —y al mismo tiempo que Chile dice eso, Inca despide a los recién llegados para que se vayan a descansar, feliz de haberse evitado una guerra (más con el pueblo en sí que por el motivo) tras las negociaciones... Esperen a ver la cara de Chile cuando se entere.

Perú se relame los labios y busca la carne de llama con sus deditos, siempre llenando el vacío de amor con comida, pequeño. Mira a Chile un poco esperanzado con eso de compartirlas con él, ¡nuevo esclavo!

Chile se siente mejor al verle el gesto, y cuando la mujer se acerca con más comida, toma otra papa (tiene una fascinación por las papas al parecer) y se la extiende a Perú hacia los labios.

—Come —le pide, como si estuvieran cerrando un trato. Perú abre la boca grande y lo mira con ojitos brillantes. Mastica todo el gran pedazo que ha logrado morder y lo traga.

—Agradece a la intermediaria —refiriéndose a la señora que les servió, _obviously._ Posa sus deditos encima de los de Chile.

Chile mira a la papa.

—Gracias, papa.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos :D ¡nos leemos el jueves!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "the young master of the Empire". _

—_Acepta tu destino. Acepta a tu Inca. _

_._

—_¿Me vas a enviar a las minas? _

_. _

—_¿Cuál de todas mis joyas te gusta más? _

_. _

—_Gracias, papa._

* * *

La señora se ríe y se aleja de allí, unos pasos, al menos, y les trae agua fresca en vasos de oro que le tienen a Perú a donde sea que vaya.

Perú aprieta entre sus dedos la manito de Chile.

—¿Ya te llenaste? —con la otra mano acepta el vaso que le tiende la señora. Chile asiente con la cabeza y le toma la mano inconscientemente, sin apretársela.

Inca que acaba de salir y de estirarse un poco después de esa reunión tan larga, le pregunta a un hombre que pasa si ha visto a uno de los hijos del sol, así todo altivo e imponente, refiriéndose a Perú.

El jovencito se arrodilla ante Inca, y contesta:

—Sí, señor, lo vi correr junto con otro niño... —señala con su brazo a sus espaldas.

Perú se ríe.

—Pareces un animalito —comenta agachándose hacia Chile, como confiándole un secreto—. ¿Quieres darte un baño? —Sí, pero no conozco los ríos de por aquí ni las fuentes —mira el vaso de agua.

—¿No era este tu territorio? —Perú levanta una ceja—. ¿Cómo no lo vas a conocer?

Inca le da permiso al joven para marcharse y camina en la dirección que le indicó, pensando que se comería una llama entera. El joven **corre** a dar una entrega.

—Vivo más lejos que aquí, me trajeron para conocerte —explica Chile refiriéndose a más al sur—. Allá sí conozco todos los ríos —agrega con orgullo—. Si vas un día, podemos ir a nadar.

—Entonces esta vez te llevo yo —Perú bebe más agua del vaso y lo deja en la mesa—. Nos bañamos en la laguna —o lo que encuentren—, y luego vamos a vestirte —suelta su manito. Baja de la mesa de un salto.

Inca ve a un pedacito de sol resplandeciente a lo lejos.

—Tengo que buscar mi otro poncho antes —para vestirse con él luego, y esos son los dos que tiene, o al menos que trajo consigo para este viaje. Se levanta el que lleva puesto para verse la ropa de debajo, unas calzas, para juzgar si están sucias.

—Yo tengo ropa más bonita, no vas a necesitar la tuya —asegura Perú, sonriendo más.

—Mi ropa es bonita —señala Chile y acerca el vaso, mirándolo por todos lados—. No tiene tantos colores como la tuya, pero es bonita.

—Parece hecha de carbón y tierra —Perú le acerca los dedos al poncho para tocarlo, curioso como buen niño de cientos de años—. La mía es mejor —repite, con los deditos en el cuello del poncho.

—No me has visto con todos mis adornos —reclama Chile, y aunque en un principio los dedos de Perú le hacen ponerse en guardia, deja de temerles al sentirlos suavecitos y que le hacen cosquillas—. Además, no puedes tener tanta ropa —como para prestarle, piensa.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —le arregla el cabello detrás de la oreja, mirando a la señora como agradeciendo nuevamente por la comida. Inca se acerca y encuentra a Perú adoraaableee.

—Bueno —decide Chile, cuando escucha una voz fuerte y autoritaria detrás suyo.

—¿Comiendo y sin mí?

Perú levanta la mirada y se acerca a Inca, le abraza la pierna, mirando a Chile algo malicioso.

—¡Taita! Mira, tengo un nuevo amigo, miramiramiramiramira —da brinquitos.

—Eso veo —Inca le extiende los brazos para tomarlo en upa—. ¿Y cómo se llama este amigo tuyo tan... Oscuro? —Chile lo ve brillaaante y grande. Se siente chiquitito. Perú sube y mira a Chile para abajo, desde lo alto. Le susurra en el oído, tapando con sus manitos.

—Se llama Chili, lo encontré... Pero no sé de dónde es —susurra y se aleja, como si sólo Inca le hubiera escuchado.

—Es del sur, de más allá del desierto... Y ahora es compañero tuyo —le resume Inca en secreto de vuelta—. ¿Te agrada?

Perú abre los ojos como platos ante lo que se entera de parte de Inca, porque eso significa...

—¿Será mi esclavo? —chilla.

Chile le mira con susto por el chillido, y cuando comprende lo que quiere decir, se levanta de su puesto buscando huir.

—No exactamente. Es... Como un hermano —intenta explicarle Inca, pero no con el significado real para Perú, solo como un «hermano de cariño» o un «hermano de pueblo» nada que ver con la definición original que debió de darle. Ya que, territorialmente, no es un pueblo solamente, sino varios, muchos distintos, y por eso no quiere que el lazo se rompa—. Debes civilizarlo.

Perú pestañea rápido, porque igual estará bajo su comando, pero cree que Inca no quiere decir la palabra «esclavo» en frente del invitado-anexado, por educación. Chico listo nuestro cholito.

—¿Ahora podemos bañarnos? ¿Tiene que hacer lo que yo diga? —mirando a Chile, dulce pero perverso.

—Es recomendable —e Inca pronuncia cada palabra muy bien para que Chile entienda aunque sea quechua—, que te obedezca. Si se porta bien contigo, ¿por qué habrías tú de portarte mal con él? —educando a Perú para que sea un gran imperio siempre, y luego, dirigiéndose a Chile—. Nosotros prestamos la riqueza de la tierra a los pueblos sin desarrollo, por ello deben ser sumisos —le dirige una mirada pesada, como ésas que le da a Perú cuando lo regaña—. Debes ser agradecido con lo que se te ofrece —aunque Inca no quiso decir eso último, suavizando su mirada hacia Chile. Se muerde el labio, entre tanto correteo no ha podido conversar con él.

—Lo iba a mandar a la mina, Taita. Porque se portó mal conmigo... —confiesa Perú mirando el perfil de Inca, sin ver a Chile. Y le cuenta porque piensa que luego lo va a acusar y Perucito no miente. Chile trata de escapar «disimuladamente», pero Inca lo agarra del poncho para que no huya.

—¿Y qué hizo exactamente para merecer ese castigo?

—¡No hice nada! —reclama Chile de inmediato.

Perú se muerde el labio.

—Me empujó fuerte —se ciñe a la verdad, sin mirar a Chile, sonrojado.

—¡No fue fuerte! —se defiende Chile.

—¿Así que realmente lo empujaste? —Inca le mira—. Eso no se hace —le da la razón a Perú.

A Chile los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas porque lo enviarán a las minas y morirá allí y todo por culpa de un niñito llorón (para nada lo que hace él ahora, nah).

Perú se pone nervioso cuando ve que a Chile se le empañan los ojos, se apresura a que Inca lo baje, estirando sus bracitos hacia el otro pequeño.

—¡No llores! —pide a Chile y luego se dirige a Inca pero sin mirarle—, olvídalo, Taita, yo ya lo solucioné con él —trata de solucionar.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunta Inca bajándolo con suavidad—. Sabes que es mejor terminar con una rebelión cuando aún es pequeña —dice luchando por no reírse. Chile mira a Perú, ya que le está defendiendo, pero aunque no irá a ninguna mina, aun así le salen las lágrimas porque quiere volver al sur. Se las seca como todo un hombrecito.

Perú niega mirándole a los ojos para que se sepa que él no miente.

—_Ama Llulla_ —asegura solemne, para Inca, que significa eso de «no ser mentiroso» y se aleja un poco para agarrar a Chile de la manito porque le pone nervioso, «disculpadisculpadisculpa» le susurra.

Chile le aprieta la mano y se sorbe los mocos. Inca se yergue en toda su omnipotencia y, con los puños en la cadera, ordena:

—Báñalo y vístelo, una mujer lo llevará a su habitación después. Te responsabilizo de él, ¿entendido?

Perú sonríe mostrando todos sus dientecitos. Asiente mirando a Chile.

—¡Vas a ver todos los huacos y cerámicas que colecciono! —le promete feliz a su nuevo amigo, porque lo han dejado a cargo total. No sé cómo es posible que un niño cuide de otro, pero bueno, locuras de la realeza—. Taita, ¿cuándo vamos a volver a la casa casa? —refiriéndose al Cuzco.

—Cuando todas las disposiciones terminen —ni el mismo Inca está seguro—, tres o cuatro días —se sienta donde antes estaba sentado Chile. Éste le mira, y luego a Perú.

—Yo también tengo cerámicas —le dice a Perú, más calmadito—. Son muy bonitas —se le acerca un mini pasito, interesado—. ¿Cómo son las tuyas? —tiene la cara roooja por las lágrimas, pero ya no llora.

—¿Eso quiere decir que planeas unir más pueblos? —pregunta Perú dirigiendo la mirada a Inca—. Las mías son de animales feroces y de distintas formas —explica haciendo mímicas con sus manitos para Chile y luego se le acerca más, como para decirle un secreto—. Y cuando sea más grande podre tomar toda la chicha de jora que quiera ahí —alejándose con una mueca de superioridad, lo quiere impresionaaaaar—. Pero también tengo otras de un estilo raro que nadie tiene, no sé cómo explicártelo —se rasca la mejilla porque un mosquito le vuela alrededor.

—Quiero decidir correctamente las condiciones de estadía que les he ofrecido —le responde Inca, al tiempo que le traen para beber—. Ahora vayan a lavarse, no se metan en problemas —dando la conversación por zanjada.

Chile le toca la boca a Perú, espantando al mosquito de paso. Perú parpadea y le da un escalofrío porque nadie le ha tocado tan familiar que no sea un familiar. Levanta las cejas.

—Una que tengo en mi casa tiene una boca como la tuya —Dios míííííooo, habla de los jarros patos, o sea, que le está diciendo que tiene labios... Sexys. O que se los ve... ¿Carnosos? Se los ve con forma de piquito, así que igual cuando se los apriete deben de quedar como carnosos.

—O sea que son perfectas —nada presumido. Se emboba, pensando que preciosas y quizás puede llegar a tener alguna.

—Sí —Chile le aprieta los labios haciéndole un piquito, para comprobar que sí, se parecen, y sonríe un poquito. Dientes blancos en una cara negra. Perúcito debe quedar con una mueca cómica. Mira de reojo a Inca.

—¿Y las hiciste tú o las coleccionas de alguien más?

—Me las regalan a veces —Chile se encoge de hombros—. ¿A ti no? —empieza a caminar sin saber a dónde deben ir realmente.

Inca come, y coquetea un poco con las mujeres... Porque las concubinas que tiene en casa para servirle nunca son suficientes al parecer. Perú asiente a Chile y lo agarra de la manito, porque está a su mando.

—Las hacen para mí, todas —asegura caminando y despidiéndose con una reverencia chiquita (porque sino queda en el piso) ante Inca, sonriente.

—¿Todas? —Chile se imagina muchas jarras de muchos colores como la ropa de Perú y hechas de oro como sus adornos—. ¿Y son muchas de verdad? —le pregunta, escéptico.

—Son más que los dedos que tengo en la mano —le muestra las dos. Perú le va a enseñar a contar ya que, sólo la realeza podía otorgar ese «beneficio» al pueblo—. Simbolizan el trabajo y el amor que ellos sienten por mí —sonríe mirando al suelo.

Chile sabe contar, aunque no sepa cifras muy elevadas.

—¡Ésas son muchas! —totalmente sorprendido—. ¿Son de sol como tu ropa? —le pregunta en voz baja.

—Muchas de oro y otras de barro —Perú mira al frente y alrededor para buscar algún río o laguna entre las plantas secas—. ¿Y las tuyas sólo son como mi boca?

—No —le observa hacer—. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Te ayudo? —si le responde que sí, le pedirá algo a cambio.

—Estoy buscando un río, no me puedes ayudar porque no conoces la zona tú tampoco —contesta sincero.

—¿Pero si nos callamos no lo podremos escuchar? —mira hacia arriba—. ¿Y si nos subimos a un árbol? —a qué árbol, cariño. Todo es desierto, a una casa te saldría más a cuenta.

—Entonces cállate y yo lo busco —tratando de afinar el oído por el norte—. Aquí no hay árboles, además no me subo a los arboles —eso es taaaaaaaan de pueblo.

—¿Por qué no? Es divertido —le habla, sin hacer caso de la orden—. Puedes encontrar huevos y polluelos en primavera.

—Porque eso lo hace la gente como tú —adelanta el paso dejando a Chile ligeramente atrás para poder concentrarse.

—Seguramente no puedes subir porque tienes muchas alhajas —Chile avanza más rápido para alcanzarle—. Si te las sacas no te va a costar y podremos sacar las frutas cuando vayas a verme, si vas a verme... —se calla—. Mejor no me vayas a ver nunca.

Perú se detiene.

—Te veré a menudo cada vez que Taita tenga que supervisar a los de tu pueblo —voltea porque le llama la atención eso de ser explorador y comer frutas ahí colgados—. Yo... Tengo muchas frutas en mi casa, de todos los sabores... —deja caer, quedito.

—Si me molestas o me chupas la lengua te pondré serpientes en tu cama —le amenaza Chile como si las serpientes de su casa fueran peligrosas y se escucha el sonido de agua a lo lejos. ¿Somos las únicas que notamos cómo cambian de ideas cada dos por tres?

Perucito oye el ruidito de la corriente de agua y da brinquitos.

—¡Lo encontré! —se acerca muuuuucho a Chile y lo abraza, no le importa lo que diga. Encontró el río, es toda una hazaña. Los dos deben estar calentitos por el sol y la ropita esa que llevan, Perú más. Son niños, tan influenciables entre ellos mismos.

(Perú en la vida hoy en día al ver esto: creo que ahí me comenzaste a gustar. Su Chile contemporáneo tiene desde hace como media hora una mano tapándole la boca y hasta puede verse su sonrojo).

Chile lo abraza de vuelta más reticente, pero lo hace al menos.

—Bien. Ya me está empezando a molestar el hollín —confiesa, soltándole rapidito y escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda, como si no lo hubiese abrazado nunca—. No eres tan feo si puedes encontrar un río —le piropea.

* * *

_Mi escena favorita es la conversación sobre los jarros, ¿cuál es la de ustedes?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "the young master of the Empire". _

—_¿Será mi esclavo? _

_._

—_Sabes que es mejor terminar con una rebelión cuando aún es pequeña. _

_. _

—_Una que tengo en mi casa tiene una boca como la tuya. _

_._

—_No eres tan feo si puedes encontrar un río. Perú se aleja cuando Chile se pone a hacer, sonriente le agarra la manito para jalarlo al río._

* * *

—¡Vamosvamosvamosvamosvamos! —feliz porque le ha dicho que no es tan feo.

Chile corre detrás de él y sonríe, tomado por sorpresa.

—¡El último en entrar es un cobarde! —le reta, levantándose el poncho para no tropezar.

(Perú le da un beso en la palma de la mano, sonrojado porque los están viendo** todos**. Chile se muerde el labio y le mira de reojo... Y le toma la mano, aún con el sonrojo, la boca tapada y las piernas cruzadas como mujer).

Perú **corre**, aventajando a Chile y vibrando por las risas que le causa todo.

—¡Quien llegue segundo se convierte en el charqui del otro! —pero qué manía de todo relacionarlo con trabajo, Perú...

Chile se saca el poncho por la cabeza, sin parar de correr, y ya cerca de la orilla da saltitos desamarrándose los pantalones, para quitárselos.

—¡Eso no vale!

(Perú entrelaza sus dedos húmedos por los nervios y lo aprieta fuerte, le besaría, pero Chile sigue con la boca tapada. Sonríe, con el dedo de su mano libre le delinea un corazón en la mano (ojos en blanco).

Perú hace lo mismo con la diferencia que se demora un poco desamarrándose la capa. La tira y luego hace lo mismo con la camiseta. Las ojotas y todo lo que le reste de ropa. Avanza despacito a la orilla, mira de reojo a Chile. Se revuelve. Está acostumbrado al agua caliente y esta laguna no es de agua termal.

Chile mete las piernas hasta las rodillas y desde allí se tira, y se ríe (no sabía que podía reírse así de... Feliz). Le mira expectante, con el cabello largo mojado, tocando el agua:

—¡Entra!

Perú traga saliva y mete unos cuantos deditos del pie a la laguna, le recorre un escalofrío.

—Está helada —aprieta los ojos un momento y toma aire. Corre a tirarse un chapuzón. Todo debe salpicar. Chile se cubre, riéndose, y luego salpica agua con las manos en dirección a Perú.

—¡Cobarde, cobarde, charqui, charqui! —le canta.

(—Quién diría que se ríe y juega como un niño normal —Bolivia se mete más palomitas a la boca).

Perú se ríe también, avanzando hasta donde está Chile, cubriéndose con un bracito como escudo.

—¡Yo llegué primero! —exclama llegando más cerca y llenando agua en su manito.

—¡Pero entraste último! —le tira agua y el hollín le resbala por el rostro. Se le acerca más con la intención de empujarlo y hacerlo caer al agua.

Perú le acerca despacito la manito con agua a la cara, cuidando que no se le derrame. Igual cuando llega la vierte desde la copa de su cabecita para que resbale más el hollín.

—A ver...

Chile le pone las manos en los hombros para botarlo, pero se queda quieto al oírle. Aprieta los ojos cuando el agua baja por su cara.

—¿Mmm?

Perú abre más los ojos. Les juro que deben estar a eso de dos metros de la orilla, ni siquiera están tan profundo e Inca ha mandado a una mujer a ver que no se metan en problemas, pero con la orden de no interrumpirlos a menos que sea para evitar una tragedia. Perú llena más agua y se la pasa con los dedos por la cara, para terminar de quitarle el hollín.

—Tienes unos bonitos... Todo —hipnotizado.

—¿Bonitos... Qué? —pregunta Chile pensando que es una parte de la cara que no conoce. Se deja hacer, tranquilo, sin soltarlo.

—Frente. Bonita frente —contesta limpiando sus párpados, mejillas y nariz, parpadeando. Chile cierra los ojos y se relaaaajaaaa.

(Chile actual tiene la cara roja tapada con ambas manos, una de ellas aun sosteniendo la mano de Perú, hecho un ovillo con los zapatos sobre la butaca).

Cuando se asegura de haberle limpiado toda la carita, Perú baja por su barbilla y el cuello. Sonríe maquiavélico y le empuja de las clavículas, no tan fuerte para que se ahogue pero sí para que trastabille.

—¡Eh! —cae de culo al agua, salpicando. Frunce el ceño, tras haber sido traicionado cuando había puesto toda su confianza en Perú. Le empuja la pierna.

Perú se aleja nadando después de haber sido empujado en la pierna y se echa en el agua para flotar de espaldas, cierra los ojos y mueve los bracitos suave.

—¡Ahhhhhh, qué rico! —con los ojos cerrados—. Chilli, mira, esto es refrescante —sonríe, sintiendo que le acarician los rayos del sol.

—Eso mismo te dije hace un... —se le acerca, vadeando el agua—, ¡rato! —se le arroja encima de panza.

Sólo se llega a oír un glugluglup de parte de Perú bajo el agua, porque le ha llegado a hundir. Trata de salir a flote y agarrar a Chile de los hombros.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi papá nos está viendo! —se ríe porque se siente tan bieeeeeeeennn todo. Trata de medio pararse para apoyarse en Chile.

—No es verdaaaad —Chile lo empuja de vuelta al agua y vuelve a hundirlos a ambos, ahora él mismo se atraganta con agua porque de la risa no ha cerrado la boca.

Perú trastabilla y cae más profundo que Chile, cierra los ojos. Siente que el agua le ha entrado a los pulmones. Busca como puede salir a la superficie desesperadamente.

—Es verdad —tose.

—No lo eeeees —Chile se agacha, toma barro del fondo, y antes de pasárselo a Perú por la cara, frunce el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

Perú se detiene unos segundos y luego sigue tosiendo fuertísimo, hasta le salen lagrimitas.

—M-Me duele el pecho... —logra contestar en una pausa.

—¡Eso no es bueno! —le pone las manos (la con barro incluido) en el pecho y acerca la oreja en medio para oír—. ¿Duele mucho? Debe sentir el temblor por la fuerza que hace al toser. Perú trata de parar y respirar.

—¿No es bueno... ? ¿Tengo algo? —se empieza a asustar. A estas alturas del partido, sigue pensando que Chile es una criatura mágica que lo ha maldecido.

—Shhhhhhhhhhh —le pide silencio para escuchar bien, poniéndose serio—. Creo que se escucha algo —le dice, y queridos míos, se refiere a su corazón—, es como la tierra cuando tiembla.

Perú se calla, con el cabello chorreándole por los hombritos y espalda, le da frío. Traga saliva.

—¿Qué es? —medio lloriquea porque no sabe qué tiene—. Y si estas aguas tienen alguna maldición, ¿se me habrá metido algo? ¿Debo llamar a alguien? —corre un viento que encima le pone la carne de gallina. Apoya su mano inconscientemente en la cabecita de Chile, está tan cerca—. Nos vamos a morir.

—Tú te vas a morir —específica Chile, y levanta las cejas—. Creo que tienes un terremoto en lugar de un corazón —le comunica, muy serio—. Se te va a pasar —le promete y se levanta.

—Si yo me muero te mueres tú también, ¡eres mi compañero! —como enterraban al Inca con su esposa y sus concubinas, con comida y joyas de oro. Algo así piensa que pasaría, parpadea—. ¿Sabes del cuerpo? ¿Cómo sé que se me va a pasar y no es grave? —le resbala la mano a sus hombros para atraerlo más cerca porque está asustado.

—Porque he visto gente que también tiene temblores por dentro y por fuera del cuerpo que después duermen, les dan medicina y se les pasa —tan sencillo, levanta la barbilla orgulloso y le palmotea la espalda, para calmarlo—. Quizás es el frío, el frío causa temblores.

Está muy seguro de que no se va a morir. No entiende bien eso de que vaya a morir si muere Perú.

(—Si me muero, te entierro conmigo —le murmura Chile a Perú, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro).

Perú es muy bestia y no sabe cómo decir entierro, asume que lo sabe porque es la única forma en la que ha visto los rituales de muerte y todo lo concerniente a ello. Asiente medio receloso, pero le cree. Además ya no duele tanto como hace dos minutos.

—¿Y por qué tú no tiemblas? —acerca sus dos manitos al torso de Chilecito, tanteándolo mientras frunce el ceño—. O es que quizá alguien de mi pueblo está sufriendo y lo siento...

(—Si yo me muero, tus cenizas me beberé —contesta, Perú, con un extracto de vals, que le citó hace mucho, besándole el cabello).

—No tiemblo porque soy fuerte y resisto el frío —saca pecho—. ¿Quieres hacer carreras de nado? —le toma de la mano para llevarlo a lo «hondo».

—Yo resisto más que tú, segura es una señal del Sol y sólo tiemblo yo —jum. Igual se deja llevar de la mano, pedaleando los piececitos.

Lo hondo es allí, donde a Inca seguro le llega a la cadera, Chile va de puntitas hasta empezar a nadar sinceramente.

—¿Hasta dónde? —le reta, y sopla su cabello para que no le caiga sobre la cara, porque le molesta. Perú es algo más alto que Chile, pero enano igual, también cuando el agua le llega hasta la barbilla.

—Hasta donde encontremos la primera piedra gigante debajo de nosotros —te estás arriesgando a que esté en la otra orilla del río, Perú. Hace que nada como perrito en su sitio desde ya.

—El que saque la piedra más grande gana, y si no la puedes subir, es que eres débil —lo señala con un dedo y se huuuunde.

Perú se ríe y toma aire para zambullirse. Y hundirlo más abrazándolo bajo el agua con una sonrisa.

En un principio Chile no entienden por qué le abraza, pero se imagina que es para evitar que tome una piedra. Le agarra del cabello con una mano para empujarlo si lo intenta ahogar. Como no se va a dejar ganar, de todos modos busca una, abriendo los ojos grandes bajo el agua.

Perú siente el jaloneo del cabello y lo mira, cree que le va a enseñar algo pero sube a la superficie por falta de aire. Salen burbujitas a la superficie, pasan los segundos... Yo empezaría a preocuparme porque Chile no sale.

Perú sigue respirando a bocanadas y voltea, mira las burbujitas... Pone la palma de su mano encima, para sentirlas, sin ayudarlo.

—¡Chilli, empecemos con la carrera! —exige, moviendo las piernitas desesperado para no hundirse.

Chile sale abriendo la boca todo lo que puede para respirar y nada hasta él... Se le cuelga, moviendo las piernas.

—Mira —le muestra una piedrita... Del tamaño de su palma.

—Es chiquita —confiesa Perú mirando la piedra y viéndole a él.

—¡Es grande! ¿Y la tuya? —le pregunta, sin soltarse porque se ha cansado por el buceo, moviendo menos las piernas.

—La míaaaaaaaaaaa... —piensa y se sonroja. Le abraza fuerte con los dos bracitos y susurra en su oído—. Esta es.

Chile le abraza sin soltar su piedra y comienza a mover frenéticamente las piernas para no hundirse.

—Me haces cosquillaaaas —aplasta su oreja contra el hombro de Perú, quien abre la boca graaaaaaaande en su oído para tomar aire y los hunde a los dos otra vez, así abrazados como están.

A Chile lo toma de sorpresa, pero alcanza a cerrar la boca y dejar de respirar. No se mueve, ni suelta su piedra, pero mantiene los ojos fijos en el fondo, viendo a las piedritas acercarse. Perú cierra los ojos y engancha las dos piernitas en su estómago de Chile.

Topan con el fondo, Chile le suelta y empieza a buscar piedras en el fondo, desesperadamente. Tiene los cachetes inflados.

Perú hace lo mismo, nadando más al fondo.

La mujer en la orilla se pregunta si es seguro que los niños estén tanto rato bajo el agua.

Chile agarra una piedra, pero sin querer soltar la otra... Encontrándose con que no sabe cómo nadar hacia la superficie de nuevo. Perú, por su parte, no encuentra muchas piedras por ese lado pero si algas, misteriosamente. Trata de aguantar más tiempo bajo el agua pero luego sale a la superficie sintiendo que se asfixia.

Chile patalea desesperado y mueve los brazos, pero sin las manos le cuesta subir, y no quiere soltar las piedras... El terco. Perú vuelve a tomar aire y bucea porque no consigue nada.

Al salir arriba, Chile se siente tan... Agotado, que empieza a patalear y a buscar a Perú con la mirada, necesitándolo para sostenerse y no ahogarse en el metro y medio de agua. No lo encuentra y pone carita de horror.

Perú sigue pataleando como puede y encuentra un roquita enredada entre una planta. Esta tallada. Sale a la superficie, y Chile, en cuanto le ve, le estira los brazos. **Aun sin soltar las benditas piedras.**

—¡**Piruuuuuw**!

(Se escucha una risita que ni intenta ser contenida por parte de Bolivia).

Perú se voltea como puede porque ha salido a flote en un lugar más profundo, el agua debe llegarle a la nariz. Levanta el brazo con la mano que sostiene una piedra, maso menos grande.

—Chigbjjgv —se hunde.

(A Ecuador le tiembla el corazón un poquito, con ese llamado de chibi !Perú pero no va a admitirlo ni aquí ni nunca. Él hubiera llamado hasta a Atahualpa para que lo saque, paranoiiiiiiiico).

Con **mucho** esfuerzo, Chile patalea hasta ponerle una mano encima y se nos van a ahogar. Respira rapidito y aunque los siente cansados, sigue moviendo los pies. Perú mueve un bracito como para nadar, y salir a flote con Chile del hombro no le cuesta, porque al fin y al cabo en el agua no pesan.

Chile patalea para ayudarle... Y la verdad no están tan lejos de la orilla, y con el aire, Chile se siente mejor y le pone más empeño. Cuando salgan le van a temblar las rodillas.

Perú llega a la orilla, agitadito. Chile camina hasta que encuentra un pedacito de pasto y se deja caer, agotado, soltando de pura inercia el hombro de Perú, que se dobla de rodillas y cae de cara al pasto. Como muerto. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el agua, al menos no con tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Y? —pregunta Chile con la voz que logra juntar. Gira la cabeza hacia Perú, con las manos a ambos lados de ella. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, quedándose dormido.

Perú trata de conseguir aire y tranquilizarse para mostrarle la piedra, flexiona su bracito. Chile la mira y sonríe.

—Es bonita —y deja de sonreír al darse cuenta que perdió la piedra que había sacado la segunda vez al agarrar el hombro de Perú. Se le acerca un pelín. Perú se voltea para verlo bien, queda de costado. Todo sonrojado por el esfuerzo anterior y sólo suspirando suavecito.

—¿Y la tuya? —levanta las cejas

—Mmm... —mira de nuevo la piedra tallada de Perú y le pasa el dedo por encima—. Saqué una muy grande, pero se me cayó —se le acerca más, hasta poner la frente en el pecho de Perú—. Era más grande que la tuya.

(Chile se sonroja porque... Están desnudos y su pilín es chiquitito por obvias razones).

—No te creo... —hace un pucherito y mira su piedra, pone dos deditos a lo largo de ella para medirla—. La mía es grande —tiembla un poquito porque siempre corre ventarrones en estas zonas abiertas pero trata de darle su calor a Chile por instinto.

(—Oe, la tenía más grande que tú desde esas épocas —se ríe Perú a su lado susurrando chistes muy monses y pulpines tipo "maní" "manicerito" "no llegas ni a tallo de maní por obvias razones..." pero le besa el cuello. Porque todo está oscurito en la sala. Chile rueda los ojos y se sonroja porque **no es** necesario decir eso cuando alguien más puede oírle).

—¿Más grande que la mía? —Chile le pasa un brazo por sobre el torso, adormilado. Suspira sobre la piel de Perú, le toca los pies con los suyos, que tienen los dedos arrugaaados como pasas, además de que deben estar fríos.

Y a Perú se le deben erizar los vellitos por la temperatura, pasa un brazo por encima y queda chocando su frente. Dejando la piedra en el espacio entre ellos que lo separa.

—Es grande porque yo no vi la tuya —susurra—. Hace frío, ¿nos ponemos ropa?

—Mmm... Bueno —Chile se le repega más, enterrando la cara en su pecho y cierra los ojos totalmente, durmiéndose.

—Mejor después —le sopla el cabello y entrecierra los ojos porque ahora que está relajado sus músculos se agarrotan y dueeeeeelen.

Van a despertar los dos en una cama, tapaditos. Inca los llevó en brazos después de encontrarlos durmiendo desnudos y abrazados.

* * *

_Con Perú y Chile durmiendo es que termina esta historia. Dedicado al PeChi, como no, y a sus fans. ¿Nos dirías qué te ha parecido en un comentario?_


End file.
